<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And Of You by kj_graham</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954322">And Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_graham/pseuds/kj_graham'>kj_graham</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Letters and Romance [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Letter!fic, Love Letters, M/M, Sam writes Cas a letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_graham/pseuds/kj_graham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean would tell you if you asked how much I talk about you. I think sometimes it must annoy him how eager I am to see you literally all of the time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Letters and Romance [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Cas,</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">I’m sorry that I’ve kept you waiting for this letter. It took longer than I’d like to admit to be able to articulate my response.</p>
<p class="p1">I’m sorry you were nervous about it, too.</p>
<p class="p1">I’m stalling. I’m sorry.</p>
<p class="p1">Castiel…you are the best thing to ever happen to me.</p>
<p class="p1">It sounds cheesy, maybe, but it’s true. I…besides Dean, I’ve never met another person I could be more myself with until I met you. Sometimes I think I can be more myself with you than I can even be with Dean.</p>
<p class="p1">I’ve known for a very long time how I felt about you. I tried to hide it because I thought I didn’t deserve you. And I have such bad luck with lovers…I didn’t want anything to happen to you because we were together.</p>
<p class="p1">But I do love you. A lot. More than I thought I’d ever love anyone.</p>
<p class="p1">You’re incredible, Cas. You have been since the day we met you. I am so unspeakably honored and flattered that out of everyone you could have, you want me.</p>
<p class="p1">Dean would tell you if you asked how much I talk about you. I think sometimes it must annoy him how eager I am to see you literally all of the time.</p>
<p class="p1">I can’t begin to express the relief I felt reading your letter. I have to admit for a while before opening it, I thought maybe it was a goodbye.</p>
<p class="p1">If you’d seen me reading it, you would have seen the smile on my face. It’s been a long time since something made me feel so good.</p>
<p class="p1">I wish that I was better with words. I’m better at them than Dean is, but I can’t give you the same beautiful declarations of love that you gave to me.</p>
<p class="p1">But I do love you. I love you so much it scares me, sometimes.</p>
<p class="p1">Your confession is appreciated, Cas. And it is reciprocated. I can’t say it the way you can, but I love you just as deeply and completely.</p>
<p class="p1">I think maybe we should do something about that. Come find me in the bunker when you’re done reading this.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Love,</p>
<p class="p1">Sam</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>